fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirror Dream
Eren quickly took Ragnarok off of his back, and tried to ignore the pain in his leg. His thoughts raced furiously as he ran as fast as he could towards Hitomi. How was she even here? A better question, what is she doing? Several guards from the walls came to intervene, their weapons ready to attack. However, Hitomi simply smirked, and raised her gunblade at them in gun mode. He watched in horror as she slaughtered the two guards mercilessly. "Hitomi! What the hell are you doing?!" he demanded, pointing Ragnarok at her. Hitomi grinned a psychotic smile, and practically dove at Eren, Reishadanki raised. He parried her attack with effort. The force put behind the assault was much more powerful than he had ever felt when he fought with Hitomi before. The pressure was enough to snap any regular sword into pieces. Aeris came in from behind, and fired her pistol, trying to disarm Hitomi. However, the latter simply caught the bullet in her hand, and threw it back at Aeris, "shooting" her in the leg. Aeris doubled over in pain, however, moments later, she stood up, the wound completely healed. This detail did not seem to phase Hitomi at all. "Aeris! Get the academy on line, and phone the Outer Rims's security. I think she's gone mad." Eren ordered. Instead of delaying the message, she completely ignored Aeris, and kneed Eren, knocking him off balance. While he was still stunned, she delivered a jaw-breaking kick to his face, knocking him several yards away. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed Hitomi, blinding Aeris and Eren. When it died down, they blinked several times to register the site. Hitomi stood before them, barely breathing and bloody, nothing like what she looked like seconds ago. Several moments later, the Outer Rims security arrived, ready to subdue her. A look of confusion crossed her face, but Eren had to ignore that. Whatever she was doing, it couldn't be good. He had never seen Hitomi like this; insane, psychotic, and just...utterly mad. She had murdered two men without any regret. "Eren...what's going on?" she asked softly. "Hitomi Arras, Student of the Absolute Fighter Magician Academy, you are under arrest murder and assault." a voice rang out. "W..What?" she suddenly looked awakened. The look in her eyes was fear and confusion intertwined together. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. She backed up, "What do you mean?! I didn't commit those crimes!" she yelled angrily. "Tomi...there's no use lying, you fought us. We saw you murder two men." Eren said firmly, hiding the pain of accusing her of such a heinous crime. She backed up further, drawing closer to her fighter jet, and leaning on it for support. Warm blood trickled through her fingers as she convulsed. "No...I didn't! It was Aerenia...my future!" she rambled angrily. Eren bit his lip, and nodded towards the guards, allowing the arrest to take place. However, Hitomi glared at everyone, and jumped into the fighter. Activating the entire thing with her simple voice command, she started it up. Eren started to run to the plane, but was blasted away by the sheer speed that she flew away at. He watched as she used the light particle compression system to get away. He watched the afterimage of her drift away. The Fallen After she landed in level 2084 in the Outer Rims, she stumbled out. Her magic was finally starting to affect the wound, and it was finally closing up. As she walked out of her ship, she could feel the stares. Now, she was just plain frustrated; why had Aerenia done this to her? Regardless, she needed to disguise herself. Reaching into her pocket, she procured several Lacrima and Jewel. There was a bomb Lacrima, and a Hair Generator Lacrima - one she used before attending parties for longer hair. She sighed, well, it was a start. She would be way to recognizable with her choppy, messily cut short hair. Fumbling around with the Lacrima, she finally attached her hair to the Lacrima, and waited for it to activate. Soon enough, her hair had grown past her waist. She wrinkled her nose. Long hair was so hard to manage, but it would have to do. She cautiously looked at the portscreens. None of them were broadcasting her supposed "murders". Sighing in relief, she entered the Black Market. No, it wasn't just standing there in the middle of nowhere, you had to really find it. Truthfully, it was different every night. However, if you memorized their ever changing schedule, then you're good. It was August 15, a Monday night. So it would be in the abandoned factory in Sector 7. Ignoring the other sellers, she zoned in on one seller. She had befriended him a while back, so he always was able to help her. "Deen. It's me, Hitomi." she said firmly. The boy's scowl quickly turned into a grin. "Tomi! I haven't seen you since last week's drills. Whatcha need?" "Look, somebody's framed me for two murders I didn't commit. I need to track her down, but I need some disguise. Care to let me buy one?" she explained, a hint of desperation in her voice. Deen thought for a moment. "Come here." He brought out a outfit set that nearly set her eyeballs on fire. "Er...Deen. Isn't this, slightly girly for my tastes...?" "Exactly! They'll expect you to keep your pride and find something more edgy, so you'll be safer wearing this stuff." he said brightly. The outfit wasn't to terrible, but if she was caught in this collection of clothing, she would never live it down. The outfit consisted of a sleeveless white shirt that had a sailor-type look to it. The collar was black and gold, and fanned out slightly. The two collars were tied together with a gold bow. The shirt fanned out into three long, triangular shaped pieces of cloth that drape. Underneath it, there is a short, black dress-like piece of clothing. The bottom of the dress acts like a skirt. The skirt is flower-petal edged. The outfit also comes with two loose arm warmers that are flower-petal cuffed at the top end of it, and white trimmed with gold. There is also a pair of white gloves. For pants, there is a legging-like pants that has a triangular shaped opening at the thighs. For shoes, there were a pair of brown leather, knee-high boots. As a tiny decoration, there were two medium sized white flowers. She sighed, and took it, paying the price. In a public restroom, she put the entire outfit on, feeling much looser with the absence of a coat and heavy armaments. Going back to her ship, she hid it in one of the abandoned hangars, and sat there, thinking of all of the events that had been orchestrated today.